pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Creeping Vine
The Creeping Vine is a plant that damages zombies by snaring them when stepped on. It can't be eaten, so the only way for it to die is to be killed by a Gargantuar or other insta-kill Zombies. It deals three points of damage each second, so it can kill a regular zombie in 4 seconds. When it ensnares its victim, other zombies just walk past it unharmed. In Plants vs. Zombies: Grave Conqueror, when it kills a zombie, it throws the zombies' helmet (if it's wearing one) and arms at other zombies, doing light damage. Overview The Creeping Vine has no calculable health due to the fact that only instant kills can kill it. It can't power up from supporting plants, and Pumpkins can't be placed on it. Encyclopedia Description Damage: Good Range: Tile Recharge: Mediocre Creeping Vine snares any zombie who is unlucky enough to walk over them. Attack: Ensnares zombies Plant Food Attack: Pulls 10 zombies towards it, dealing off the charts damage! Creeping Vine never knew why he was called a vine. "I mean, can't you see that I'm a bundle of vines? Oh wait, I'm invisible!" Strategies The Creeping Vine is very useful. You can easily beat mini-games by placing them across the whole lawn. Be careful for zombies like the Gargantuars or others, like the Jalapeno Zombie. Gallery MyOwnCreepingVine.jpg|The original sketch CreepingVineNew.jpg|HD Creeping Vine LOL.png|By Свинка Сэм Lepre-vine.png|Costume by Свинка Сэм (leprechaun hat) Creeping Vine Seed Packet.png|Seed packet CREEPING VINE.png|Creeping Vine by Itsleo20 HD CREEPING VINE.png|HD Creeping Vine CREEPING SNARE.png|Creeping Vine snaring a Bikini Zombie Badly drawn creeping vine by leo.png|A badly drawn version of Creeping Vine by Itsleo20 Creepingvinepvz1.png|Creeping Vine from PVZ1, made by ThePvZDude Creepingvinepvz1costume.png|Creeping Vine's costume (Dumbledore's beard) in any PVZ1 styled game, made by ThePvZDude CreeperVineTBOI.png|Creeping Vine from Plants vs. Zombies: The Roguelike Adventure CreepingVineTMA.png|Creeping Vine by TheMostAwesomer CreepingVineTMABG.png|Creeping Vine by TMA with a background Creeping Vine PvZ1.png|Creeping Vine in PVZ1 style CreepingVineCostume.png|Healixflower wearing a Creeping Vine beanie as a costume in Club Plant Creeping Vine.png|Creeping Vine in PVZ1 form, by User:JohnODBG54 Burping Vine.png|Creeping Vine snaring a Browncoat Zombie in Grave Conqueror Creeping Vine2.png|Creeping Vine by User:CompliensCreator00 Creeping Vine HD.png|HD Creeping Vine by User:CompliensCreator00 7314331871c6a1d239ab883078cfa3db.gif|Creeping Vine's animation by Свинка Сэм Creeping VineNP.png|Creeping Vine by Ninja Penguins CreepingVineCR.png|Cyborg Ranger's version Creeping Vines.png|Second attempt at Creeping Vine by User:JohnODBG54 PixelVine.jpg|Creeping Vine in pixel form by RandomzSunfish23901 2015Creepers.jpg|Creeping Vine on a 2015 wallpaper (note how he gives you a thumbs up) CreepingVinePvZANEW.png|Creeping Vine 's PvZ:A design (thanks to DaTakko for cropping) Creeping vine- Bonkchoy7's version.png|By BonkChoy7 CreepingVineTakkoStyle.png|By DaTakko CreepingVineTacoStyleBetterVersion.png|DaTakko's version on grass Creeping Vine and scythe week humanized by dinogon5621.jpg|Creeping Vine and Scythe-weed made by Dinogon5621 CreepingVineFPF.png|By FlamingPhoenixFlamingoes CreepingVineJungle.png|By JungleStalker0101 Trivia *It has Spikeweed's eyes from PVZ2. *It can't be placed on flat, suspended land. *Unlike Spikeweed and any of its relatives, Creeping Vine cannot pop tires. *Creeping Vine is based off the creeper vine, a leaf-like vine that usually grows on walls. **This is also the explanation to why he is usually called a vine instead of vines. *If you try to plant Creeping Vine on suspended land, it will say Creeping Vine can't be placed on suspended land! *This is the only member of the Spikeweed family that can damage through hats. However, it can't hurt zombies with shields. Instead, it takes the shield and destroys it instantly. *The Creeping Vine has four different designs. In many games, he is maroon and pink. In Grave Conqueror and Plants vs. Zombies: Zomboss' Final Revenge, he is green and looked like a pile of vines. In any games made by TheMostAwesomer, he is more red and his vines are dark blue. And in any game made by CompliensCreator00, Creeping Vine is a brownish-red, and his vines are way spikier, along with being light pink mixed with gray. *Creeping Vine makes an appearance in Club Plant as a hat. He is found nowhere else in the game. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Creations Category:Vines Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Light and Dark